Atração Fatal
by Nyckcarvalho15
Summary: Londres, século XIX. Cory, filho da família real, herdeiro do trono. Lea, veio de família rica, sua beleza chama a atenção de todos. Os dois são obrigados a se casarem.Eles se negam, mas a atração é mais forte, seriam capazes de se entregarem ao amor?
1. Chapter 1: Coming Home

Atração Fatal

**Sinopse:** Londres, século XIX. Cory, filho da família real, herdeiro do trono. Lea, veio de família rica, sua beleza chama a atenção de todos. Os dois são obrigados a se casarem, e isso faz com que mudem completamente as suas personalidades. Cory vira um homem frio, como o pai. E Lea, faz com que o seu passado retorne. Eles se negam, mas a atração é mais forte, seriam capazes de se entregarem ao amor? Ou ficariam nesse jogo de gato e rato para sempre? Lea seria capaz de amolecer o coração frio de Cory? E ele? Conseguiria fazer com que ela virasse a página e seguisse em frente? Mas e se Mark, se apaixonasse pela esposa do irmão?

**Shipp:** Monchele S2 e pode acontecer de haver casais como Dianna e Mark ou Naya e Heather

**Classificação:** 18 anos

**Contém:** Linguagem imprópria, violência e lemons

**Tema:** Romance e Suspense

Capítulo 1: Coming Home

As rodas do trem raspavam nos trilhos soltando belas faíscas enquanto ele ia freando aos poucos. Londres nunca esteve tão bela, as gramas verdes eram cobertas pela neve macia e branca, as árvores, o lago, tudo fora congelado. Algumas crianças no trem olhavam pela pequena janela, o lado de fora, suas respirações ficavam marcadas no vidro.

XXXX: Mamãe, mamãe!- uma garotinha loira puxava a saia do longo vestido da mãe- eu vi papai! O papai!

A menina apontou para o lado de fora. O trem já havia parado e várias pessoas esperavam pelos que acabavam de chegar, alguns se abraçavam e outros já choravam de alegria. Um rapaz alto fechou seu livro e o guardou dentro da mala. Por incrível que pareca, estava lendo Shakespeare, não o atraía esses tipos de contos mas era um autor inglês, e autores ingleses o fascinavam. Shakespeare com certeza ficaria na sua lista de favoritos, mas não pensem que ele lia Romeu e Julieta, não, isso era coisa para damas. Ele só achava que as histórias desse autor eram perfeitas, bem escritas, afinal, não dizem que depois de Shakespeare tudo foi copiado e não criado?

O rapaz colocou o seu chapéu, pegou suas malas e saiu do trem. O frio passou por seu rosto e ele não deixou de fechar os olhos e pensar: "Finalmente, em casa!". Olhou para o lado, aquela mesma garotinha que gritava pelo pai, o abraçava agora e era rodada no ar enquanto segurava o pequeno chapeuzinho bege com um laço vermelho, para não cair, a mãe da menina sorria atrás. Ele sorriu, a neve caía sobre o seu terno cinza e algumas moças que passaram ao seu lado, sorriram tímidas.

Ele não deixou de sorrir de volta, é claro. Um rapaz como ele, rico, inteligente, chamava a atenção por onde passava, principalmente pelo fato de ser de sangue azul. Sua família era respeitada, a mais poderosa de Londres. Ele tinha orgulho de ter nascido por aqui, tinha orgulho de falar o seu sobrenome e sabia que isso chamava a atenção de muitas damas.

XXXX: Ora Ora Ora! Vejam se não é o doutor que voltou!- um outro rapaz falou, ele era mais baixo mas ainda sim chamava a atenção como ninguém- fez muitas cirurgias?

XXXX: Ah se as coisas fossem assim!

O rapaz finalmente pode chegar em casa, passara horas viajando por isso, assim que chegou, se jogou na grande poltrona da sala, abrindo os primeiros botões do terno que tinha.

Mark: Que isso irmãozinho! Não fez nada durante todos esses anos?- Mark se jogou na poltrona ao lado

Cory: Fiz- o rapaz sorriu para si mesmo. Passara dois anos na França, estudando medicina- mas aquilo...não era para mim

Mark: Papai vai ficar louco, ele ainda não soube da sua volta

Cory foi para França contra a sua vontade, ele não queria ser médico, nunca quis. Gostaria de escrever, mas para um rapaz como ele naquela época, isso era um absurdo, onde já se viu, escrever? Homens respeitados como ele viram médicos, advogados. Passou dois anos lá, estudou, tirou boas notas, se destacou dentre os outros mas em uma noite trancado em seu quarto, descobrira que queria apenas voltar para casa, tomar posse do trono após seu pai e se casar com...Sorriu ao pensar em quem.

Cory: Dane-se o papai! Já tomei as minhas decisões e ele não vai me impedir

XXXX: COOOOOOORYYYYYY!- a voz da moça morena tomou conta da sala- recebi as suas cartas e não acreditei quando...

A garota não terminou a frase, apenas pulou no irmão que a rodopiou no ar. Ela ria sem parar enquanto os dois já ficavam tontos e Mark gargalhava em sua poltrona. Naya era a irmã mais nova dos dois, mas a moça não sabia que ela não era totalmente irmã deles, digo, de sangue. Na verdade, desse segredo só sabiam o rei e a rainha.

XXXX: Cory!- uma voz grossa gritou- O que faz aqui?

Cory: Vim receber o que tenho direito- o rapaz falou no mesmo tom para o pai- a coroa é minha não é?

**Alfredo I:** Disse que só receberia quando terminasse seus estudos, não me obrigue a te levar de volta a França!

Cory: Não vou voltar para aquele lugar. Sabia que eles se recusam a falar inglês? Fui obrigado a falar francês em todo canto

Alfredo I: Conversamos mais tarde garoto, tenho outros negócios para resolver

Os três irmãos olharam confusos, o pai nunca fora um homem normal, era bruto e frio mas felizmente tinha poder. Cory entrou em seu quarto, tudo estava como havia deixado, a cama de casal grande e macia, o grande guarda roupa de madeira, a janela que dava ao lado de fora. Os livros continuavam intactos, ele retirou alguns da mala mas nisso uma foto caiu no chão. Cory a pegou olhando para aqueles olhos cor de mel, como os dele, aquele olhar o fascinava, o pequeno sorriso, os cabelos grandes e loiros escorridos pelos ombros e o belo decote do vestido. Embaixo estava assinado o nome daquele anjo e ele ainda se lembrava daquelas palavras, daquela voz doce em seu ouvido, o corpo quente sobre o seu, o escuro do quarto, os últimos toques...

"_**XXXX:**__ Quer mesmo ir amor?- ela dissera. O seu cabelo loiro caía sobre as costas e sua cabeça sobre o peito do rapaz_

_Cory: Meu lugar não é aqui, mas eu prometo que volto para te buscar- ele deu um longo beijo na mão da moça. Ela, por sua vez, sorriu pela revelação dele, adoraria conhecer Londres, a família real. _

_Levantou a cabeça e o encheu de beijos, deixando-o louco. Aquela mulher era a sua vida, ele queria ela ao teu lado para sempre."_

Cory sorriu ao lembrar dessa cena, foi uma longa noite. Ele ajudou a moça a colocar o espartilho ao amanhecer e ria quando ela reclamava das mãos grandes dele que a machucavam. Ela lhe deu a foto como lembrança, mas não houve adeus, ele ainda voltaria para buscá-la e a tornaria sua verdadeira mulher.

Mark: Doutor Monteith!- o irmão entrou depressa no quarto. Ele o chamava sempre assim, de "Doutor", só para irritá-lo- Papai vai deixar você ficar

Cory: O que?- ele o olhou surpreso guardando a foto depressa. O pai não era assim tão fácil

Mark: Papai não vai mandá-lo a Paris. Você ficará e herdará o trono como filho mais velho

O rapaz sorriu. As coisas começavam a andar, ele tomaria o poder e depois traria a sua amada para conhecer finalmente a família.

Mark: ...mas, você não pode herdar o trono assim, solteiro- ele advertiu- terá de se casar

Cory: Sem problemas- lembrou-se do anjo de cabelos loiros

Mark: Que ótimo! Papai já está revendo as opções

Cory: Opções?- ele praticamente engasgou ao falar aquilo

Mark: É Cory. Temos que escolher uma noiva para você- o rapaz deu um tapa de leve no ombro do irmão antes de sair do quarto

A moça passava o dedo sobre o doce e depois levava na boca. Bom, muito bom. Sempre fazia isso, escondido é claro porque se Katherine a visse, iria matá-la. Onde já se viu uma moça enfiar o dedo no doce e depois levá-lo a boca? Isso era uma verdadeira falta de modos.

XXXX: AI!- ela assoprou o dedo ao colocá-lo no outro pote de doce. Ainda estava quente e ela acabou se queimando

Levou a mão na água, o dedo ficara vermelho. Bem feito, quem mandou ela fazer a coisa errada? Para começar não devia nem estar enfiada nesse cozinha, se seu pai a visse, coitada de Katherine que levaria toda a culpa ainda mais que a filha havia se queimado.

XXXX: LEEEEEAAAA!- a voz da irmã ecoava pela sala. Dianna tinha um sapato branco na mão procurando pela moça

Lea: Demônios, isso é muito bom!- ela colocou o dedo no outro doce mais frio

XXXX: Coisa feia irmãzinha!- Chord surgiu na cozinha

Dianna continuava a procurar por Lea que, ao ouvir a voz do garoto, se assustou deixando o bule de café que tinha na bancada, cair, sujando todo o seu vestido branco. Chord ria descontroladamente enquanto Lea passava um pano sobre o vestido, tentando resolver algo no estrago que tinha ali.

Lea: Quente, quente, quente!- ela assoprava em vão. Estava ferrada agora, Chord sempre estragava tudo

Chord: Quem mandou fazer a coisa errada?- ele passou o dedo sobre o doce e levou na boca como a irmã, depois riu ironizando

Lea: Vai pro inferno bocudo! Você fez isso de propósito!

Chord: É melhor trocar de vestido, antes que alguém veja a sua arte

Dianna: Até que enfim eu...O QUE É ISSO?- a garota gritou jogando o sapato que tinha, para o ar

Lea: Pergunta para o Chord- ela mostrou a língua ao irmão que ria ao levar mais doce a boca

Dianna: Vocês dois não podem parar por um momento? E esse vestido Lea Michele? Como vamos jantar agora?

O jantar era algo precioso a eles. Hoje era aniversário de Lea, faria vinte anos. O vestido branco, agora sujo, foi feito a mão, com panos caros e agora tudo fora jogado ao lixo. Dianna procurava pelo outro par de sapato que tinha na mão, Lea custosa como sempre, escapou para a cozinha e procurou os doces de seu aniversário. Aproveitou que Katherine, que comandava a cozinha e cuidava dos três irmãos desde pequenos, havia ido ao jardim recolher as cartas no correio.

Dianna: Você tem vinte anos Lea! Não oito- a moça brigava enquanto arrumava o espartilho da irmã

Lea: O cheiro estava bom- ela acabou vestindo um outro vestido branco, agora mais simples

Dianna: Sorte sua que eu não contei ao papai

Lea desceu para sala, o seu pai lia um jornal sentando na enorme poltrona ao lado da lareira. Os convidados ainda não haviam chegado e o homem apontava para o sofá, fazendo com que sua filha se sentasse imediatamente.

Lea: O que é papai?

Mr. Sarfati: Você já é uma mulher Lea. Vinte anos, uma mulher- ele largou o jornal- Já está passando da hora de fazer coisas que outras mulheres fazem

Lea: Como o que?- ela sempre foi uma criança, a alegria da família. Mas a moça e seu irmão Chord nunca se deram bem de verdade

**Mr. Sarfati:** Reservei um grande futuro a você minha filha, um grande futuro- Lea observava cada ação do pai curiosa, achava interessante quando ele repetia as frases- ...tem que se casar, ter filhos...

Lea: Mas Dianna é a mais velha, ela deveria se casar!- protestou

Mr. Sarfati: Você entenderá depois, ela também se casará, não se preocupe

Lea tinha medo de casamento, queria escolher o seu marido mas isso seria impossível. Só que seu pai não era cruel, ele iria dar um bom marido a ela. Bom, ela pelo menos esperava já que, vira vários casamentos mal sucedidos das suas amigas. E ainda havia uma coisa, para ela, amor verdadeiro não existia, ela já se arrependera uma vez, não queria outra.


	2. Chapter 2: Falling In Love

Capítulo 2: Falling in Love

"_Querido Diário,_

_Hoje ele me disse oi. Sorriu e me disse oi. Fico me lembrando daquela voz até agora, era tão doce, tão verdadeira, tão...Eu o amo. Definitivamente o amo. Desde que o vi pela primeira vez. Ele é tão perfeito, carinhoso, educado. Me pego sonhando com ele todas as noites, aqueles lábios dizendo o meu nome...Hoje nós esbarramos um no outro. Eu corria pelo jardim e ele como sempre, cuidava das flores. Esbarramos, ele me disse "desculpa" e depois um "oi", me dando uma flor em seguida. Guardo ela aqui no meu quarto, na minha mão ainda sinto o seu toque..."_

Lea fechou o diário com força. Nem sabia o por que de estar lendo aquilo, lembrar do passado não era nada bom. Ela era uma garotinha de 15 anos na época, achando que o amor chegara a sua porta. Riu de si mesma ao pensar nisso, ridícula. Desceu para o andar debaixo, uma música lenta tocava enquanto alguns casais dançavam. Aquilo era um aniversário?

**Dianna: **Finalmente né Lea? Já ia mandar o Chord ir te buscar!- disse a irmã

**Lea:** Se eu ver aquele garoto de novo, juro que o quebro em pedaços

Dianna revirou os olhos e riu da irmã. Aqueles dois juntos era muito engraçado, Lea a criançona da casa e Chord, o irmão custoso que gostava de aprontar com a garota.

**Chord:** Oi Leazinha- ele falou com uma taça de champanhe nas mãos e com o ar de falsidade- Já viu quem são os convidados da noite?

A família de Lea não era qualquer uma. O pai, grande produtor de café, muito influente em Londres. A mãe, morrera após pegar uma tuberculose, ela havia viajado pela Europa e acabou voltando assim. Lea tinha nove anos, nessa época ela e Chord se davam bem mas o garoto culpava a irmã pela morte da mãe. Lea tinha ficado doente e a mãe foi buscar um remédio dito como milagroso na Itália, fora escondida do marido mas como o frio era grande e não havia muitas prevenções, acabou pegando a doença e morrendo uma semana depois de voltar a Londres.

**Lea:** O que faz aqui?- perguntou seca

**Chord:** A família real- o rapaz levantou a taça- Eles foram convidados

Dianna e Lea ficaram surpresas. A família real não ia a qualquer festa, muito menos num simples aniversário. Talvez isso fosse um sinal? Coisa por trás disso que tinha, com certeza. Chord olhou para umas damas que passavam e as seguiu só com o olhar, depois sumiu de visão. Lea olhou para o piano, sentia falta de uma bela melodia mas não tocava desde a morte da mãe, que a ensinava pequenas notas. Ela foi para frente da lareira, o frio a atormentava, se lembrava de história que Katherine lhe contava na infância, de vampiros, criaturas horrendas. Lea e Dianna sempre as ouvia enquanto tomavam chocolate quente.

**Dianna:** Olha quem vem ali irmãzinha- a garota chamou a atenção

A família real chegava. E eles não eram nada humildes, a rainha e suas belas joias que brilhavam tanto quanto as estrelas, o rei e sua expressão séria. Lea morava em Londres mas não conhecia nada da monarquia britânica. Para ela, só haviam o rei e a rainha com uns três filhos. Mas esses filhos chamavam bastante a atenção, uma moça morena usava um vestido bem decotado para a época, mas não se importava. Lea já a vira, e conhecia também o outro filho, o do meio, que não se importava muito em andar corretamente só que tinha um grande charme. Mas a garota não conhecia o terceiro, sabia da existência dele mas nunca vira aquele rosto.

Ele era o mais alto de todos, Lea ouvira que ele havia ido a França estudar, mas pelo jeito já voltou, talvez para herdar o trono. O rapaz estava sério, o rosto frio, como se não quisesse estar ali, como se aquilo o incomodasse. Ele não sorria para ninguém, apenas olhava para a frente ignorando o mundo.

**Mr. Sarfati: **Obrigada por virem a nossa humilde casa- ele cumprimentou devidamente os convidados

**Alfredo I: **E aonde está a aniversariante?- o rei olhava para os lados a procurando

**Mr. Sarfati:** LEA!- a garota foi arrastada por Dianna até lá- Essas são as minhas filhas, Lea e Dianna Sarfati

As garotas também cumprimentaram o rei. A beleza delas chamavam a atenção, mas se casar com uma Sarfati era uma missão impossível, o pai delas tinha muitas exigências. Chord chegou logo atrás, ele tinha pequenas quantidades de álcool no sangue, mas não parecia afetá-lo apesar de estar sorrindo feito uma criança.

**Alfredo I:** Você tem belas filhas Mr. Sarfati- o rei pegou uma pequena caixa preta da mão da rainha- Feliz aniversário Lady Sarfati

**Lea:** Me chame só de Lea, por favor- a garota pegou a caixinha. Havia uma simples pulseira com diamantes, é claro. Lea nunca havia ganhado diamantes, seus olhos brilhavam ao vê-lo

Ela devolveu um grande "Obrigada" e eles com um "Não tem de que". Dianna também não ficou de fora, ganhara outros belos diamantes. A famílias sorria, menos o garoto alto e aquilo até assustava Lea. O que tinha de errado com ele? A festa não estava boa o suficiente?

**Alfredo I:** Deixe que eu apresente meus filhos. Esses são Naya, a mais nova. Mark, o filho do meio e o futuro herdeiro, Cory

Naya cumprimentara as garotas com beijos no rosto, já Mark e Cory, como cavalheiros, deixaram um beijo na mão delas. Chord não deixou de olhar para o decote da morenas, que fingiu não ver, Lea o avisou só com o olhar e o garoto revirou os olhos. A festa continuava, os homens importantes conversavam em um canto isolado, as mulheres em outro, alguns dançavam já outros, esperavam a serem convidados a dançar.

**Mark:** Me daria o prazer senhorita?- o rapaz estendeu o braço a Lea

A garota ficou surpresa, nunca fora convidada a dançar, muito menos por alguém tão importante como ele. Ela aceitou ficando vermelha e o garoto sorria irradiando simpatia. Todos olhavam para os dois, até que formavam um casal bonito mas alguém não gostava muito daquilo.

**Alfredo I: **Mark pareceu gostar de sua filha- ele falou bem distante dali

**Mr. Sarfati: **Percebi- ele também olhava a cena- É...podemos ir ao meu escritório agora?

**Alfredo I:** Quanto antes melhor

Os dois desapareceram de visão. A música acabara e Mark deu mais um beijo na mão de Lea, que ficou assustada já que um homem geralmente não fazia aquilo com frequência em alguém que acabou de conhecer. A garota, agora sozinha, reparou em Cory. Ele tomava um champanhe e percebeu os olhares sobre ele já que retornou o olhar, fazendo Lea se assustar, ele era totalmente diferente de Mark, seus olhos cor de mel pareciam vidros e não tinham expressão algumas.

**Cory:** Aceita?- ele havia pegado uma taça de champanhe com um garçom que passava e agora oferecia a Lea

**Lea:** Eu...eu não bebo- ela se perdeu no sorriso do rapaz. Era bem diferente daquela cara séria, era lindo

**Cory:** É só champanhe, não faz mal- Lea acabou bebendo. Não era tão ruim. Cory sorrira quando ela dera o primeiro gole fazendo uma careta engraçada.

Depois os dois riam enquanto acabavam com o líquido na taça. O sorriso de Lea também chamara a atenção do rapaz, ela era muito bonita e lembrava muito a …Afastou os seus pensamentos por um minuto fechando o sorriso. A garota se assustara com essa mudança de humor de Cory, ele sorria e agora voltava a ficar como antes.

**Cory: **Até que não é tão ruim assim- ele sorriu falsamente- Quero dizer...a bebida

**Lea:** Nem tanto

Os dois não conversaram mais. Lea por sua timidez e Cory por causa do medo, medo de olhar nos olhos daquela moça novamente. A festa acabara e o pai de Lea perguntara a Lea sobre o vestido branco caro, ela inventou uma mentira sobre um certo defeito na costura e que iria devolver.

**Alfredo I:** Mr. Sarfati tem belas filhas- o rei comentou na noite anterior

Cory balançou a cabeça em negação. O pai não elogiava com frequência, ele era ignorante, frio. Entrou em seu escritório na manhã seguinte, procurava cartas mandadas a ele, mas nada aparecia.

**Mark:** Boa dia Doutor Monteith!- o rapaz entrou no escritório radiante. Sentou em uma poltrona próximo do irmão e Cory o olhou desconfiado sobre os óculos

**Cory:** Qual é o motivo disso?- disse largando os papeis que tinha nas mãos

**Mark:** Eu acho que encontrei...encontrei o amor- Cory não conseguiu, soltou uma bela gargalhada fazendo Mark o olhar com raiva

**Cory:** E quem seria?- perguntou tentando se recompor

**Mark:** Não vou te falar, você vai rir como sempre- Cory continuou em silêncio, sabia que um hora ou outra o irmão falaria por instinto- Tudo bem, eu conto...ela é a moça mais linda que eu já vi

**Cory:** Conte para o papai, talvez ele mande você ir cortejá-la

**Mark: **Tenho certeza de que ele vai aceitar, afinal todos já a conhecem- ele sorria novamente- Ela é uma Sarfati

Cory arregalou os olhos, uma Sarfati? Eles podiam ser poderosos mas não eram de sangue azul. Só que quando Mark colocava uma coisa na sua cabeça, ele ia até o fim para conseguir.

**Cory:** Qual das duas?

**Mark: **Lea- o rapaz falou como se recitasse uma poesia- Ela é a mulher da minha vida irmão!

Mark se levantou e bateu as mãos na mesa de felicidade. Era estranho ele já falar coisas assim, mal conhecia a Lea para se dizer apaixonado mas se era assim, a moça seria sua esposa.

**Alfredo I:** Cory!- o pai do garoto chamou- Precisamos conversar

**Cory:** Tenho que terminar de ler esses papeis- reclamou

**Alfredo I: **É sobre o seu casamento se quer saber. Venha até a minha sala- o homem sumiu pelo enorme corredor


	3. Chapter 3: Will You Marry Me, Ma Chérie?

**Cory:** Posso herdar o trono sem ter que casar com qualquer uma- ele dissera no escritório do pai

**Alfredo I:** Acha que eu arranjaria qualquer uma para se casar? Não somos qualquer um- o rapaz olhava para alguns quadros da família estampados na parede, um deles lhe chamara bastante a atenção, uma foto sua ainda bebê

**Cory:** Por que não posso escolher a minha esposa? O senhor escolheu a mamãe

**Alfredo I:** E por que você voltou sem a minha permissão? Disse que teria que ficar na França até se formar

**Cory:** Não quero ser médico, quero cuidar de Londres

**Alfredo I:** Então vai ser como eu quiser. Você vai se casar

Para Cory, aquilo era tortura. Ele não poderia voltar a Paris, nem buscá-la e nem torná-la a sua mulher. Porque outra tomaria o lugar que ELA tinha direito, o lugar que era dela há muito tempo, desde que ele colocou os olhos sobre aquele anjo de cabelos loiros.

**Cory:** E quem será a minha esposa?- perguntou sem interesse algum fazendo o pai sorrir vitorioso finalmente

**Alfredo I:** Tomei a melhor decisão a você. Mr. Sarfati precisa de investimentos na produção de café, e eu tenho o que ele quer, dinheiro. Ele ofereceu a mão de sua filha ao meu filho mais velho em troca

**Cory:** Então terei de me casar com uma Sarfati?- perguntou ainda desinteressado

**Alfredo I:** Sim, com a bela Lady Lea Michele Sarfati

O rapaz congelou com aquela declaração, em poucos minutos Mark iria falar ao pai sobre sua paixão a prometida de seu irmão. Cory não poderia se casar com ela, não a amava, nunca a amaria já que seu coração só batia por alguém que morava na França. Fora que Mark ficaria decepcionado ao ver ele aceitar a proposta do pai.

**Cory:** Mas eles não tem uma linhagem real

**Alfredo I:** Sua mãe era uma plebeia, mas eu a amei. Assim como você amará e honrará a sua futura esposa

**Cory:** Eu nem conheço essa garota

**Alfredo I: **Por isso você vai cortejá-la, vai conhecê-la hoje a noite e eu já mandarei o joalheiro arrumar o melhor diamante para um belo anel de noivado

O rapaz estava sem reação, não sabia nem como pedir em noivado aquela moça que só conversara uma vez. Ele começou a sentir um certo ódio daquilo, do pai que tomara a decisão, mas principalmente de Lea, que acabara de tomar o lugar de sua amada, um lugar que não pertencia a ela.

**Dianna:** Lea- a moça entrou devagar no quarto da irmã- Papai mandou lhe entregar isso

Ela carregava uma enorme caixa branca nas mãos, Lea que penteava os cabelos, parou para olhar o presente. Lá dentro havia um vestido azul bebê, muito lindo por sinal e também muito delicado. Achou estranho o pai lhe dar isso.

**Lea:** Outro presente de aniversário?- perguntou curiosa

**Dianna:** Não, o papai disse para vestir hoje a noite e também que isso serve para recompensar o estrago do outro vestido branco- ela piscou

**Lea:** O que vai haver hoje a noite?

**Dianna:** Ele não falou nada, mas deve ser algo muito importante

Lea namorou o vestido, era um dos mais lindos que já vira. A noite, passou horas se arrumando, a roupa caíra bem nela, deixava suas curvas bem marcadas mostrando a sua beleza. Esperou os convidados na sala, mesmo não sabendo quem seria. Mas assustou-se ao ver que era o garoto da noite anterior, o que oferecera o champanhe.

Logo percebeu que ele viera para cortejá-la, Dianna faltava pular ao descobrir que sua irmã iria para a nobreza, se casaria com um Monteith. Mas o rapaz não dava muita importância a sua futura noiva, ele só deu um beijo na mão dela quando chegou, parecia revoltado, mal trocava palavras.

**Dianna:** Ainda não acredito que terá Monteith no sobrenome Lea!- ela comentou mais tarde quando todos foram embora

**Lea:** Nem eu- para a moça, aquela não era um boa ideia

Sabia que teria que se casar um dia, mas Lea sempre esperou alguém que amasse só que se arrependera uma vez e agora tinha certeza que nunca amaria ninguém.

**Dianna:** Quero só ver o seu anel de noivado!

A festa de noivado seria no final de semana, na casa da família real. Todos queriam que as coisas andassem rapidamente e a imprensa da época estaria lá, observando tudo, é claro.

**Chord:** Minha irmãzinha da realeza!- o rapaz chegou com o seu sorriso esnobe, como sempre

**Lea:** Quem deveria se casar aqui é você Chord!- ela respondeu na mesma altura

**Chord:** Nossa, só vim dar os parabéns e é assim que você me trata?

**Lea:** Ah, me esqueci. Você é um homem da vida, não suporta a ideia do casamento- o garoto fechou o sorriso que tinha- Com quantas prostitutas dormiu nas últimas duas semanas Chordizinho?

**Chord:** Me respeite Lea- falou entredentes- Se eu quiser posso falar ao papai para te casar agora mesmo e te arrancar daqui a força

**Lea:** Pode fazer isso, eu vou. Mas saiba que dormir com prostitutas é uma desonra a alguém com o sobrenome Sarfati

Lea sorriu vitoriosa enquanto Chord a olhava com ódio, não poderia deixá-la falar daquela maneira. Mas sabia que ela receberia uma punição, Cory não a amava. E ele sabia a fraqueza da irmã, o amor. Ela não acreditava nisso e o irmão sabia por que, até a ajudara uma vez em anos atrás. Por isso tinha certeza que se ela se apaixonasse por Cory, iria sofrer pelo resto da vida e seu castigo seria cumprido.

O final de semana chegava e os preparativos para a festa de noivado eram feitos. Pessoas importantes foram convidadas, Lea ganhara outro belo vestido, dessa vez comprado pelo futuro noivo e o anel já estava bem guardado e tinha sido muito caro por ser coberto dos melhores e mais brilhantes diamantes. A imprensa registrava os passos de Lea e do futuro herdeiro.

**Lea: **Pai?- a moça entrou na sala de casa já vestida para festa- Preciso conversar

**Mr. Sarfati:** O que deseja?- o pai largou o jornal que tinha nas mãos e os óculos para dar atenção a filha

**Lea:** Eu...eu não quero me casar

O pai ergueu a sobrancelha. Lea, na noite anterior observara que Cory a olhava com raiva, em todos os dias que ele a via, era assim, raiva, nojo. Como se ela não merecesse aquilo. A moça lia o diário todas as noites, e lembrava do seu primeiro e único amor. Lea queria saber onde ele estava.

**Mr. Sarfati: **Pensei que tivesse concordado com a história

**Lea:** No começo sim, mas...eu não gosto do Cory- ela estava tentando até ser gentil, geralmente se alterava fácil

**Mr. Sarfati:** Sabe que isso vai ser bom para todos nós, eu preciso de dinheiro e Alfredo vai me oferecer...

**Lea:** Mas eu não sou um objeto!- a moça acabou explodindo- Não sou um produto que pode ser vendido assim!

**Mr. Sarfati: **Lea, você vai até aquela festa e vai dizer sim ao rapaz

**Lea:** Ninguém vai me obrigar a fazer isso- falou cruzando os braços como uma forma de proteção

**Mr. Sarfati:** Eu vou. Se for preciso eu te arrasto até o altar ou posso deixar que seu próprio marido faça isso sem problema algum

Lea saiu da sala batendo os pés. O salto de seu sapato fazia barulho no chão de madeira e alguém os ouvia aproximar com atenção. Esse alguém esperou que ela entrasse no enorme corredor da casa para que pudesse provocar ainda mais.

**Chord:** É por causa dele não é?- perguntou com um pequeno sorriso nos lábios

Lea o ignorou, apenas se trancou em seu quarto, com raiva, enterrando o rosto nos travesseiros.

**XXXX:** Que história é essa que eu ouvi?- Mark abriu a porta do quarto do irmão totalmente alterado. Cory abotoava os últimos botões da camisa branca

**Cory:** Que história?- perguntou tranquilamente

**Mark: **Soube quem vai ser a sua noiva- ele andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, ainda nervoso- Não acredito que aceitou!

**Cory:** Não pude fazer nada, sabe como é o nosso pai

**Mark:** Como assim _NADA_? Devia ter dito não!

**Cory:** Acha que eu a escolhi para ser a minha noiva?- ele agora colocava a gravata e o colete por cima. Mark já tinha parado de andar

**Mark:** Eu a amo irmão, com todas as minhas forças

Mark estava sendo sincero. Era estranho falar assim sem ao menos já ter beijado Lea, ter a tocado de verdade. Mas ele falava com toda a sinceridade, pela primeira vez sentia algo diferente por alguém. E essa experiência nova era totalmente excitante ao rapaz.

**Cory**: Mark eu...

**Mark:** Tudo bem Doutor, tudo bem- disse suspirando fundo- O papai nunca mudará de ideia. Por isso vou ter que aceitar...mas prometa que a fará feliz irmão

Mark deu dois pequenos tapas no ombro de Cory, ele era um rapaz compreensivo, não gostava de arranjar confusões, principalmente com o irmão mais velho. Ele saiu do quarto em silêncio, mas contrariado. Cory terminou de arrumar o terno e ainda pensava no pedido dele...Ele não queria se casar com Lea, não aceitava ter que se casar com uma Sarfati, seria capaz de fazê-la feliz? Cory pensava que não. Ele não conseguiria beijar outra mulher, sem pensar nela, no seu anjo, a que deveria estar recebendo o anel de diamantes nessa noite.

No enorme salão da mansão,_ (N/A: A festa acontece no palácio de Buckingham, para quem não conhece, ele realmente existe e lá acontece vários eventos reais) _uma música lenta tocava. Como sempre, pessoas importantes andavam por ali, parentes das famílias e vários amigos. Algumas damas conversavam principalmente sobre os seus maridos, os homens, falavam sobre negócios. Cory agradecia a presença de todos, e era recebido por abraços de parentes que não via há muito tempo. Ele esperava pela seu futura noiva, queria acabar com aquilo logo, só que não sabia se a pediria em casamento com toda aquela emoção, mas iria tentar.

**Naya:** Cory!- ela o chamou vestindo um vestido com a sua cor favorita, vermelho- Sua noiva vem aí

O rapaz saiu a procura de Lea, somente com os olhos. A garota entrava no salão com o pai, o vestido azul que ele dera, tinha caído perfeitamente no corpo da moça, estava perfeita. Tão perfeita que era capaz de cegar qualquer homem de tanto desejo. As pessoas olhavam, a prometida do futuro Mr. Monteith era mais linda do que alguns narravam. Lea estava tímida, nunca vira tanta gente a olhá-la desse jeito na vida.

**Cory:** Estava a sua espera- ele disse antes de beijar a mão da moça como um verdadeiro cavalheiro e depois, a acompanhar até a mesa.

Lea pelo contrário, tremia por dentro. Tremia de medo, nervosismo, não sabia nem se a sua voz sairia de sua boca. Ela apenas sorria as vezes, mas não conhecia ninguém que estava ali.

**Cory:** Pro favor pessoal...- o rapaz pegou uma taça de champanhe e bateu chamando a atenção dos convidados- Hum...Boa noite!

Lea congelava. Eles já haviam se sentado para o jantar, mas Cory inventara de interromper. Ela continuou sentada, as mãos suando enquanto percebia os olhares sobre o futuro casal mais conhecido de Londres.

**Cory:**...Primeiramente queria agradecer a presença de todos. Me sinto grato por estar de volta a esse lugar maravilhoso- ele sorria e segurava o champanhe- Mas todos nós sabemos o motivo de estarmos aqui essa noite. E esse motivo é muito importante...Não só para mim, mas para nosso país também. O poder máximo de Londres é entregue ao filho mais velho, que no caso, sou eu...E eu não posso conviver com isso sozinho, preciso de alguém ao meu lado, para me ajudar. Um alguém que me acompanhe, que me auxilie...E esse alguém é essa bela moça, Senhorita Lea Michele Sarfati.

O rapaz ofereceu a mão a moça. Ela aceitou, ainda nervosa, e se levantou sendo puxada até o meio do salão. Cory deixou a taça de champanhe na mesa, pegando as duas mãos da garota. Por dentro, ele também estava tão nervoso quanto ela.

**Cory:** O destino nos trouxe até aqui, não foi por qualquer motivo. Por isso temos de fazer uma promessa...Uma promessa de que você sempre estará ao meu lado, tanto nas horas boas quanto nas ruins e que assim, formaremos um só. Do mesmo jeito que eu prometo ser seu companheiro- ele agora enfiava a mão dentro do terno e tirava de lá, a caixinha preta, guardada há muito tempo, revelando belos diamantes que cintilavam enquanto Cory se abaixava diante a noiva- ...E você só precisa dizer uma única palavra. Lea Michele Sarfati, aceita se casar comigo?

**Lea:** S...Sim- ela disse com a voz baixa mas mesmo assim dava para se ouvir. Estava emocionada, não estava feliz, e sim emocionada.

Alguns convidados comemoraram nessa hora, batiam palmas aos noivos. Mr. Sarfati aliviou-se, a filha havia dito "Sim" sem problema algum. Dianna sorria pela irmã, e já Chord, tinha o pequeno sorriso sarcástico enquanto batia palmas sem emoção alguma. Uma pessoa não gostava, Mark. Ele via o irmão colocar o anel, agora na dita como sua noiva, mas não tinha expressão alguma. Sabia que todas aquelas palavras de Cory eram fingidas, ele não queria nenhuma companheira.

Lea olhou para o anel de noivado, era lindo e caro. Cory se levantou ainda segurando as mãos da garota, todos aplaudiam, eles estavam próximos, nada os impedia. Um se perdia nos olhos do outro, mas não pensem que era amor, eles não se amavam. Ele tocou o queixo de Lea bem de leve, encostando os seus lábios delicadamente sobre os dela, fazendo com que os convidados aplaudissem ainda mais.

Os lábios da garota era macios, doces. Ele não havia beijado mais de uma dama a anos, era diferente experimentar algo novo. A boca de Lea fazia com que ele quisesse mais, só que isso o fazia pensar em outro alguém. Largou a noiva imediatamente e esqueceu de seus pensamentos, ele não podia. Olhou-a bem de perto, a beleza dela irradiava, aquilo era impossível! Arrumou uma mecha de cabelo da moça antes de puxá-la para voltar ao jantar.


	4. Chapter 4:Là Encore, Mon Ange

**Bom, esse capítulo contém smut rs. Quem não gosta, não é obrigado a ler...Obrigada pelas reviews de vocês e com isso, posso passar a postar todos os dias *-*. Boa leitura!**

Lea estava sentada em sua cama ainda com as roupas de dormir. Diante de si, estava o seu vestido de noiva, o sol que entrava pela janela, batia nele e a moça observava. O dia do casamento chegara, Lea já tinha arrumado as suas coisas, ela não moraria mais ali, nunca mais. Moraria com ele. Ele que dava arrepios nela, e não pensem que era arrepios de amor ou algo do tipo, não, eram de medo. Se lembrava das palavras do noivo na noite anterior.

"_**Cory: **Preciso falar com você- ele a chamou durante o jantar na casa da moça_

_Desde o noivado, ele não sorria, falava frases curtas e diretas, evitava qualquer contato. Assim como Lea, que não fazia questão nenhuma de vê-lo. Aquele beijo na noite do noivado foi o primeiro e o único desde então, nenhum fazia questão de tocar no outro novamente._

_**Lea: **O que quer?- ela mal falava com o noivo, eram sempre poucas palavras_

_**Cory: **Eu estava pensando...Que talvez você queira ter uma lua de mel- ele dizia distraído e o fato de ter uma lua de mel com aquele rapaz, assustava os pensamentos de Lea_

_**Lea: **Ainda não pensei nisso- falou baixo_

_**Cory:** Mas se você quiser, posso te levar ao lugar que desejar_

_**Lea: **Cory...Não quero ir a lugar nenhum- isso chamou a atenção dele, Lea respirou fundo antes de falar a próxima frase- Muito menos se eu estiver com você"_

Se beijar o noivo já a atormentava, então ter de...Era melhor nem pensar nisso. Ela iria evitar qualquer contato, só iria acompanhá-lo e sorrir para qualquer um que passasse. Lea sabia que ele também não a amava, ela sentia falta do SEU amor. Pena que não sabia o que realmente havia acontecido com ele.

" _Querido Diário,_

_Fiquei escondida aqui na cozinha só para poder escrever, eu precisava. Tomara que Katherine não me veja, mas eu preciso confessar...Nós nos beijamos. Foi isso o que aconteceu, o meu primeiro beijo. Sempre sonhei com ele e foi melhor do que nos meus pensamentos, ELE me beijou. Fiz isso muito nova em relação as outras moças, só tenho 15 anos mas eu ainda sinto ele perto de mim. Ele tomou a iniciativa, deu um beijo e depois, uma flor, como sempre fizera desde o nosso primeiro "oi". Agora eu estou vermelha...Tomara que ninguém perceba."_

Como sempre, Lea fechava o diário com força. Tinha que esquecê-lo, ela tentava mas ele a perseguia, nos sonhos, as vezes umas vozes em sua cabeça, ele queria que ela o procurasse. Mas a garota não podia, ele tinha ido há muito tempo, foi para sempre, ele falou isso a ela, e Lea chorava, chorava por seu amor. Mas ele se foi, a deixou sozinha eternamente, fazendo com que ela enterrasse esse sentimento que se chama paixão.

Na noite anterior, Cory tinha ficado revoltado com a resposta bruta da noiva, então resolvera responder no mesmo tom, com um: " Você será a minha mulher Lea, fará o que eu quiser". A moça não gostava dele, o odiava, estava fazendo aquilo sem pensar. Ela havia preparado os vestido com a Dianna, demorara semanas para ficar pronto.

O anel de noivado em seu dedo apertava, Lea queria tirá-lo, aquilo incomodava, não queria ser de Cory. Recebera uma espécie de tiara da rainha, que brilhava bastante a propósito. O véu caía sobre o seu rosto e ela percebia que todos a observava, olhavam enquanto a noiva entrava na igreja ao lado do pai. As pernas de Lea tremiam, Cory tinha a expressão tranquila. Os ingleses eram pontuais, não houveram atrasos no casamento _(N/A: Lembrem-se do casamento de Príncipe William com a Kate Middleton *-*)_.

Lea recebeu a aliança em sua mão esquerda depois de dizer um "Sim". O seu marido, agora, sorria para ela, mas era um sorriso forçado. A moça olhou para a mão dele, onde a aliança também brilhava. Mais tarde, houve uma pequena festa aos familiares, Lea ainda com o vestido de noiva, estava bem distante dali.

**Dianna: **Lea, o que faz aqui?- a voz da garota chamou a atenção da irmã

**Lea:** Só...Nada de importante

**Dianna:** Você não me engana, nem trocou o vestido ainda? Agora você é da realeza, trate de não usar as mesmas roupas.

**Lea:** Não quero me trocar- mudar de roupa era tarefa difícil. Havia muito pano e ainda o espartilho, que era de matar qualquer mulher

**Dianna:** Então vá falar com o seu marido, ele deve estar a sua procura- Cory mal olhava na cara dela, como poderia querê-la?- Agora me fala...Onde será a sua lua de mel?

**Lea:** Não terei lua de mel- a animação de Dianna acabou com essa revelação

**Dianna:** Então isso não é casamento. Eu até tinha comprado...

**Lea:** Comprado o que?- a curiosidade da moça foi despertada, ela sempre fora assim

**Dianna: **Nada de mais, só uma lembrança

Dianna pegou uma caixa de um armário ali perto. Lea pensava que era mais uma roupa devido ao tamanho do presente...Até que era uma, mas era bem pequena para a época. A moça abriu a boca para falar algo só que sua frase ficou no ar quando ergueu o que tinha dentro da caixa. Dianna ria, ela sempre era cheia de surpresas e Lea olhava incrédula para a lingerie vermelha que tinha nas mãos, sua vontade era de bater na irmã.

**Lea:** Dianna! Onde já se viu me dar isso?- ela pegou a roupa colocando na caixa de qualquer jeito

**Dianna: **É só para deixar as coisas mais quentes e...Uma forma de vocês se conhecerem melhor, se é que você me entende- a moça piscou passando a mão delicadamente sobre a lingerie

**Lea: **Vá para o diabo que te carregue Dianna! Nunca vou usar isso!

Lea saiu batendo os pés no chão de madeira, nunca usaria uma coisa daquelas. Era uma falta de vergonha para ela, a garota era de muito respeito. Dianna pelo contrário, colocara a lingerie dentro das coisas da irmã., uma hora ou outra ela iria usar, cedo ou tarde. Agora, Lea já se preparava para conhecer a sua nova casa, na verdade um palácio, o Kensington Place, (_N/A: Esse lugar também existe e em breve o Príncipe William irá para lá com a esposa Kate Middleton)_ futuro lar dela com o marido.

Ela pensava que teria de morar lá sozinha com Cory, mas não, a família real também viveria naquele lugar. Lea, por um lado, achava maravilhoso ir para o Kensington Palace, lá vivera antigos parente do marido e grandes relíquias estavam guardadas. Mas por outro lado era ruim, o rei com sua esposa e filhos iriam para o Palácio de Buckingham passar uma semana e deixar os recém-casados sozinhos. Não haveria lua de mel, Lea negava com todas as suas forças.

**Cory:** Conhece o Kensington Palace, Lea?

A garota não havia tirado o vestido de noiva, gostava dele. Chegou ao tal palácio, fotos da família real estavam estampadas pela parede, tanto dos já mortos, quanto dos que governavam agora. Lea nunca nem passara perto desse lugar, seu vestido agora arrastava no chão quente do corredor e Cory chegava ao seu lado.

**Lea:** N...Não. Nunca vi esse lugar- olhou para uma foto na parede, era Cory com seus dois irmãos em uma sala

**Cory:** Um dia terá uma foto sua aí também- ele tinha razão. Todos os casais da família real eram colocados na parede, assim como ela e o marido seriam.

**Lea: **Mas eu gostei daqui

**Cory:** Fico feliz, é bom ver que algo te agrada Mon Ange- Lea fez uma careta, não entendera nada do que ele falara

**Lea:** O ...O que?- perguntou o olhando- O que é isso que disse?

**Cory:** Mon Ange?- a garota assentiu- É francês

Cory voltou a andar pelo corredor. Lea só sabia falar a sua língua, não entendia mais nada. Seguiu o marido sem saber para onde ia, aquela casa era muito grande e tinha até joias da família guardadas por ali, expostas para qualquer um ver.

**Lea:** Não...Não tem ninguém aqui?- perguntou indecisa

**Cory:** É claro que tem, esqueceu de nós dois?- ele riu da pergunta óbvia que a esposa fez, e Lea pareceu irritada com a resposta dele- É...Não quer conhecer o nosso quarto?

A garota se lembrou que ainda tinha isso, dividir um quarto com Cory. Isso era aterrorizante, dormir ao lado de quem mal conhecia. Será que não tinha como ela dormir em outra cama? Ela não pode fazer nada, apenas balançar a cabeça positivamente enquanto o marido oferecia a mão a ela.

Lea ficara impressionada com o quarto, aquele era enorme, vali uns três do seu antigo. Primeiramente, Cory havia ido buscar velas para iluminar o corredor, usavam-se muito nessa época. Ela por sua vez, aproveitou para tirar os sapatos já que estava sozinha, ficar descalça era um alívio.

**Cory:** A propósito...Sobre a pergunta, estamos sozinhos sim- Lea levara um susto ao ouvir a voz do marido- Os empregados moram ao fundo da mansão, por isso deixaram a casa sozinha para nós.

A moça assentiu e voltou a andar. Cory não fez nada, nem sequer olhou para ela, ele haviam dado um selinho diante de todos depois do casamento, mas ficou só por isso. Não queriam contato, pelo menos ela não queria. Lea agora andava pela casa, parou numa enorme sala diante da lareira fervendo, queria que pelo menos alguém estivesse ali com eles nesse momento. Era horrível estar sozinha.

Na sala havia um grande tapete, os pés da garota passavam por ali e era como massagem, era muito macio e quente para o seus pés descalços. Ela podia até dormir ali mesmo, bem longe daquela aberração lá no quarto. Aqui era quente, confortável, perfeito na visão da moça.

**Cory:** Mon Ange?- Lea arrepiou ao ouvir aquela voz a chamando- Mon Ange, onde está?

Ela continuou calada, não queria falar com ele. Cory, por sua vez, a encontrou na enorme sala. Ele já tinha tirado parte das roupas, só estava de calça e a camisa branca semiaberta. Lá fora estava frio, mas dentro da casa, estava totalmente o contrário.

**Cory:** O que faz aqui Mon Ange?- Lea ainda não sabia o que aquela expressão em francês significava, tomara que seja coisa boa.

**Lea:** Nada de importante

**Cory:** Quer vinho?- ofereceu a garrafa que tinha na mão e duas taças na outra- Não me faça beber sozinho

**Lea:** Obrigada Cory mas...- ela foi interrompida por um riso dele

**Cory: **Me dê o prazer de sua companhia- a garota negou com a cabeça. Ele, vendo que não adiantaria insistir, colocou um pouco do vinho só em uma taça enquanto abria mais um botão de sua camisa- Está calor aqui, não está Mon Ange?

**Lea:** É só apagar a lareira- falou distraída olhando as vezes, o marido dar um gole na bebida sorrindo

**Cory:** Mon Ange...- o rapaz largou a taça de vinho- Você é tão ingênua!

Cory desabotoou mais um botão indo em direção a esposa. Ela, com medo, nem sabia se ficava parada ou corria. O peitoral do marido, que estava um pouco exposto, era iluminado pela única luz que vinha da lareira. O ambiente era perfeito, mas Lea não queria.

**Lea:** Eu...Eu vou para o quarto- a moça tentou fugir, mas algo em seu braço a impediu

**Cory: **Você não vai sozinha Mon Ange- disse com um sorriso malicioso nos lábios

**Lea:** Cory eu...- ela puxou o seu braço de volta

**Cory:** Somos casados, não somos?- o rapaz falava com um sorriso safado, assustando a esposa

A moça pensava nas piores coisas possíveis, por isso fez a única coisa no seu alcance naquele momento, correu. Correu segurando a barra do vestido, mas Lea não conseguia ir muito longe, principalmente porque havia uma escada ali e ela bateu um dedo no canto do degrau, reclamando de dor em seguida. Cory ria atrás, andando em sua direção tranquilamente. A garota voltou a correr, mas o vestido impedia e o marido a segurou na escada.

**Cory:** Por que fugiu de mim, Mon Ange?- ele olhava para cada pedaço da esposa

**Lea:** Eu...Eu quero ir dormir- ela tentou sair dali mas Cory infelizmente era bem mais forte

**Cory:** Sou seu marido, não precisa ter medo- ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo dela e a agarrou pela cintura- Sei que quer isso

Seus lábios se encontraram com desejo. A língua de Cory nem pediu permissão, apenas seguiu o seu caminho com vontade enquanto empresava a moça contra a parede, ela lutava, seus braços o empurravam mas tudo era em vão. Lea não queria nada com ele, aquilo não era gentil, nem prazer ela sentia. Aqueles braços dele a apertando, a machucavam.

**Cory:** Fique quieta Lea!- reclamou curto e grosso, separando os lábios dos dois para segurar a moça- Se você cooperar eu te levo até o quarto, mas se não, vai ser aonde eu quiser

**Lea:** Eu não quero!- ela lutava contra os braços fortes mas Cory era mais forte beijando o seu pescoço

**Cory: **Quer que seja aqui na escada Mon Ange? Pra mim não há problema nenhum- o rapaz falava com a voz abafada sobre o pescoço dela

Ele tomava a boca da garota com força, e ela, as vezes mordia os lábios dele. Isso só fazia Cory ficar mais irritado e ir mais forte, aquela mulher era de acabar com a paciência de qualquer um. Lea foi deitada sobre os degraus da escada com o marido posicionado sobre ela, queria gritar socorro, mas sabia que ali, ninguém ouviria. Aquele lugar era totalmente deserto.

**Cory:** Você vai ser minha agora Mon Ange- ele desabotoou o resto da camisa, jogando-a longe

A expressão de Lea era de pavor, nunca passara para uma fase dessas com alguém na vida. Ela foi virada um pouquinho enquanto seu vestido era tirado, mas ele era bem apertado e como Cory infelizmente não tinha nascido com o dom da paciência, acabou rasgando-o logo. Suas mãos eram ágeis somente com o espartilho, e após ser tirado, deixava os seios da garota a mostra. Seus olhos se fecharam com força, ela não queria ver aquela cena, a vergonha era tanta que Lea nem tinha coragem de encarar o marido.

A moça sentia beijos ao longo da barriga, parte das pernas e eles chegaram bem as seus seios, todos bem apressados. Lea parou de lutar, não valia a pena, talvez ele desistisse se ela ficasse quieta. Cory se levantou um pouquinho para para tirar o resto das suas roupas, enquanto a esposa continuava não olhando nada daquilo. Ela esperou, esperou pelo momento em que ele estivesse dentro dela, mas até agora não havia nada, só o silêncio.

Mas, de repente, gritou. Lea não conseguiu controlar ao sentir ele brincar com a sua intimidade. Primeiro com um dedo, depois dois. Para ela, aquilo não era nada confortável, na verdade, sentia dor. Com o ritmo dos gemidos da garota, o marido ia mais e mais até perceber que ele estava pronta. Cory tentou uma vez, bem devagar, mas de primeira não foi totalmente.

**Cory: **Você é tão...Tão apertada!- e ele voltou a brincar com ela, que continuava gemendo de olhos fechados

O rapaz tentou novamente, agora com um pouco mais de força, puxando as pernas de Lea. Tentou, até que finalmente foi, e sem delicadeza nenhuma. Para a moça, ele entrou praticamente rasgando, doía, ardia muito, parecia que iria até sangrar. E o que ela fez? Gritou. Gritou a cada vez que Cory ia novamente.

**Lea: **Isso dói!- gritou entre os gemidos

**Cory:** Vai passar Mon Ange, vai passar

Não era só o que Cory fazia que doía, o chão da escada também machucava. Pela força que o rapaz fazia, as costas de Lea eram raspadas ali, deixando-a desconfortável, ela precisava de uma cama bem macia, de preferência onde ele não estivesse. A garota deixou que ele continuasse até não aguentar mais, deixando o corpo cair sobre o dela, exausto.

Lea não o abraçou, tinha ódio dela, Cory tinha feito a primeira vez dela ser a pior de todas. Ela sonhava com algo especial, não que acontecesse na escada e que suas roupas fossem arrancadas a força. Só que a moça sentia um leve bater no coração ao sentir os beijos dele, era bom. Mas era uma espécie de atração, porque o que ela queria realmente era fugir dali. Queria poder fugir daquele monstro que estava debruçado sobre ela.


	5. Chapter 5: You're Mrs Monteith

**Desculpe a demora gente...Eu acabei esquecendo de postar mas saibam que vou colocar mais capítulos ainda hoje por desculpas pelo que fiz...Espero que gostem e mandem muitas reviews!**

O sol iluminava parte do quarto. Cory havia fechado um pouco das cortinas para que a luz não incomodasse a esposa, que dormia tranquilamente na cama. O rosto da mulher era como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se ela não sentisse ódio dele, como se eles dois fossem um casal feliz igual a todos os outros. A expressão dela era tão angelical, que o rapaz se lembrava até de outro alguém, alguém que não pensava a dias.

Ela não mandara mais cartas, havia sumido. E Cory sentia a sua falta, ontem a noite, ao olhar para os olhos de Lea, ele não via a sua esposa ali. Mas sabia que estar dentro daquela mulher era muito bom. A moça acordou logo depois, em seu quarto só havia ela, que estava coberta somente pelo lençol branco da cama. Se lembrou de certas cenas, ela sentia uma forte dor no corpo, principalmente nas costas.

Lea: Cory?- chamou, meio baixo mas chamou

Ninguém apareceu, aliviou-se, estava finalmente sozinha. Nada melhor do que um banho agora, ela precisava. Lea se enrolou no lençol meio sem jeito, não queria que Cory entrasse no quarto e a encontrasse lá, nua, passeando pelo cômodo. Não se lembrava do que tinha acontecido depois daquela noite, ela desistira de lutar, o marido a levou para o quarto dos dois e lá, fizeram novamente, só que Lea estava meio dormindo.

A moça levantou mas algo lhe chamou a atenção, uma mancha na cama coberta pelo lençol branco. Era uma mancha vermelha, Lea examinou e percebeu que era o sangue dela. Como ela era virgem até ontem, certas mulheres sangravam quando dormiam com alguém pela primeira vez, e isso eram um certo motivo de "orgulho" para seus maridos, que saberiam que ela não havia ficado com nenhum outro homem antes do casamento. Lea entrou na banheiro, encontrando uma grande banheira a sua espera.

" _Querido Cory,_

_Sinto a sua falta. Desde que foi embora, nada foi o mesmo. A França não é a mesma, Paris não tem aquela magia de antes. Sei que este não é o teu lugar e eu aceitei a sua escolha, apoiei você. E você me prometeu que voltaria, me fazendo esperar a cada segundo. Hoje olhei no jornal, você estava lá...Com outra. Foi na festa do seu noivado, por que fez isso? Confiei em ti, e você me deixa por outra? Não vou ficar lamentando, afinal, la vie est à vivre. Ainda vou sentir a sua falta. Je t'aime mon amour. Com amor, _

_Desirrè"_

Cory guardou a carta com raiva, ela havia chegado hoje de manhã e ele, pensando que era algo bom, a pegou com desejo. Mas o seu anjo descobrira, essa era uma das desvantagens de ser conhecido por todos. A imprensa sempre tomava conta dos eventos reais e Lea estava lá com ele. Lea...Ao pensar na moça, tacou um livro que tinha, contra a parede.

Cory: Ela estragou tudo, TUDO!- o rapaz tacou mais um livro. Percebeu que já passara dos limites, Lea poderia ouvir os barulhos.

Sentou-se na poltrona do escritório, uma foto de sua mãe tomava conta de uma parede. Cory tentava se controlar, passou as mãos pelos cabelos, tentava pensar em algo...Iria a França? Responderia a carta? Esqueceria isso e continuaria com o seu casamento? O que faria? Ele não sabia. O ódio tomava contra de si, ele tinha raiva daquela morena que tomava o lugar de Desirrè.

Levantou da poltrona, não iria ficar ali lamentando. Em cima da mesa, haviam cartas, todas de sua amada. Ela gostava de escrever, algumas em francês, outras continham fotos dela. Cory tinha um pequeno quadro, era uma pintura de Desirrè, uma miniatura. Os cabelos loiros dela caíam sobre os ombros, o vestido preto, que marcava bem as suas curvas, era definitivamente um anjo. Ele guardou a pintura junto com as cartas numa gaveta e saiu do escritório.

Cory: Chérie? É você?- o rapaz ouviu passos vindos do corredor e sorriu. Lea ao contrário, bufou de raiva, lá vinha ele

Lea: Não dá para falar a minha língua?- a moça odiava esse apelidinho francês, principalmente o fato de não estar entendendo nada.

Cory: O que tem de errado? Dormiu mal?

Lea nem precisava responder ao ver o sorriso malicioso brotar no rosto do marido. Ela odiava aquele homem, estava decidida. A moça já se preparava para correr ao vê-lo se aproximar, checou as saídas e começou a puxar o vestido. Ela não queria nem pensar em ver Cory a tocando novamente.

Cory: Você não respondeu a minha pergunta Ma Chérie- falou se aproximando. Lea deu um passo para fugir mas ele foi mais ágil, a empurrou contra a parede, deixando seus corpos bem próximos.

Lea: D...Dormi bem- era mentira. Os seus pulsos estavam presos pelas enormes mãos do marido que a testava, passando o nariz de leve em seu pescoço e por trás da orelha.

Cory: Que bom, então quer dizer que descansou para o dia de hoje- ele falava com uma voz sedutora no ouvido da moça, coisa que faria qualquer dama derreter. Lea já fechava até os olhos.

Lea: Me larga Cory- disse rígida, puxando os braços. O rapaz olhou bem para ela, vendo o pavor nos olhos da esposa, e aquilo o fazia sorrir.

Cory: Se você não quer Ma Chérie...- largou os pulsos dela se distanciando- Mas não pense que será tão fácil- Lea tentava fugir mas ele a impedia- Quero te falar umas coisas. Primeiro, me deve obediência, ou seja, respeitará todas as minhas regras. Segundo, não se faça de curiosa e entre no meu escritório ou mexa nas minhas coisas sem pedir. Terceiro, nunca se oponha a mim, concorde com tudo o que eu digo. E quarto, não faça essa cara de assustada, eu não resisto.

Cory picou maliciosamente. Ela entendera, nada de ser curiosa nem teimosa, talvez se cooperasse, ele iria respeitá-la em troca. Não sabia nem onde era aquele tal de escritório, o que faria lá? Lea viu o marido se distanciar, andando pelo corredor, e se acalmou.

Cory: Mas uma coisa Chérie- parou no meio do corredor levantando o dedo indicador- Tem vestidos no seu guarda roupa. Escolha um de seu grado e vista. Vamos dar uma volta daqui a alguns minutos.

Lea: Só isso?- o garoto sorriu continuando seu caminho enquanto a esposa revirava os olhos em resposta.

XXXX: Uma rosa pelos seus pensamentos?- o rapaz tinha uma rosa na mão, oferecendo a moça distraída.

Naya inventara de andar pelo centro da cidade. Era viciada em compras, tinha vestidos, joias de todos os tipos. Ela chamava a atenção, mas não se importava, já era bem acostumada. Ela já fora até prometida a casamento, seu noivo seria um Príncipe Espanhol, mas ele se suicidara com veneno. Não queria se casar com uma inglesa, só que alguns rumores diziam que ele tinha uma certa paixão de infância, e não suportando a dor, se matou para não se casar. Naya julgava aquilo como covardia e desonra.

O rei da Espanha oferecera outros pretendentes na época, talvez para abafar o caso, mas Alfredo recusou, cortando totalmente as alianças entre os dois países. E desde então, ela continuou sozinha. Olhava para uma vitrine de uma joalheria, e só uma peça a chamava a atenção. Um colar com um pingente de coração, a pedra era um rubi. Um rapaz, nada tímido, se aproximou oferecendo-lhe uma rosa.

Naya: Não estou pensando em nada de especial- falou recusando a flor. Ela não era uma mulher fácil.

Chord: Sabe...Eu vi essa rosa, percebi o quanto ela é delicada como você. Merece uma dona- ele ofereceu novamente. A moça, tentando não arranjar confusões, aceitou.

Naya: Obrigada então- ela voltou a olhar o colar, mas o rapaz ainda a encarava. Incomodada com isso, percebeu que conhecia aquele rosto- Eu te...

Chord:Chord Overstreet Sarfati, prazer- se apresentou imediatamente. Naya o conhecia, era irmão da nova noiva de Cory. O observou enquanto Chord beijava lentamente a sua mão- Você deve me conhecer, de casamento de Lea com seu irmão. Sou o famoso Mr. Oversteet.

Naya: Mr. Overstreet? Você nem é casado

Chord: Gosto que me chamem assim, ou de Chord mesmo, agora com mais intimidade...Pode me chamar do que quiser- ele sorriu maliciosamente e ela, acabou ficando sem graça com aquelas palavras- Hum..Quer dizer...Somos praticamente da mesma família agora não é? Teremos certa intimidade

Naya: Claro, claro- ela revirou os olhos, aquele homem queria o que realmente?

Chord: Você não se apresentou

Naya: Sou Lady Monteith. As vezes uso Rivera mas prefiro o sobrenome do meu pai. Só meus parentes me chamam de Naya

Chord: Naya...Nome diferente, mas belo. Vi a senhorita sozinha e segurei a vontade de acompanhá-la. O que faz?

Naya: Estava vendo as joias- Chord percebera que a moça olhava para o colar com rubi, sorriu com isso

Chord: Está ficando tarde Lady, não acha melhor voltar?

Naya: Tem razão, estou cansada de compras- ela puxou o vestido para voltar a andar mas Chord a acompanhava

Chord: Foi um prazer conhecê-la Lady Monteith- disse beijando a mão da garota

Naya: Digo o mesmo Mr. Overstreet

Ela sorriu misteriosamente antes de seguir o seu caminho. Gostou do rapaz, ele tinha o seu próprio charme, mas Naya não era fácil. Já Chord, se encantou com aquela mulher, precisava dela. Não se apaixonou, Mr. Overstreet não era disso, apenas sentiu uma atração sobre ela, principalmente pelo corpo daquela morena.

Lea encantou- se com os vestidos que ganhara, eram lindos. Cory a levaria para um evento, um almoço que reuniria pessoas importantes do governo de Londres. Seria no Palácio de Buckingham. Ela não falara com o marido durante o caminho, e ele também não soltara nenhuma palavra sequer.

Cory: Hora de conhecer a família Ma Chérie- disse em seu ouvido enquanto entravam na mansão

Lea: Não vai dizer o que isso significa?- o marido riu pegando delicadamente em seu braço

Lea bufou, não custava falar? Como ela poderia ter se casado com alguém como ele? Cory era frio, ironizava tudo o que a esposa falava, e ao menos nunca disse que a amava. Ela também não o amava, era incapaz de fazer isso. Voltando ao palácio, bom, toda a família do rapaz estava lá, e eles eram bem simpáticos por sinal.

Naya: Então você é a minha nova irmã!- a garota deu dois beijos no rosto de Lea, como qualquer dama faria- É um prazer tê-la aqui!

Lea: Pode me chamar de Lea, eu prefiro assim- a moça assentiu. Lea nunca gostou de formalidades, assim como Naya

Mark: Acho que você já me conhece- a garota ouviu uma voz atrás de si. Ela conhecia aquele rosto, havia dançado com ele em seu aniversário- Prazer em conhecê-la Lady Sarfati, sou Mark, não me chame pelo sobrenome por favor

Lea: Também não precisa me chamar assim, só de Lea- o rapaz a olhava com um brilho nos olhos, Lea gostara dele.

Cory: Vejo que já conheceu meus irmãos Ma Chérie- ele a puxou pela cintura, sabia como assustar alguém- Quer comer algo?

Lea: Estou com um pouco de fome sim- falou se livrando das mãos dele discretamente. Em resposta, Cory a apertou ainda mais

Mark: Gosta de vinho Lady Sarfati? Temos os das melhores marcas- ofereceu educadamente

Cory: A chame de Mrs. Monteith, ela é da família agora, não é chérie?- Lea sorriu timidamente ao marido

Todos almoçaram juntos, a rainha elogiava o belo vestido de Lea, que fora um presente de Cory. A garota ficava espantada com essa reviravolta na vida, mas era bom esse momento, todos ali foram simpáticos e a recebia de bom grado. O marido e o irmão foram para dentro da mansão, eles pareciam ser bem próximos, e Lea, ficou finalmente sozinha, se sentindo uma perdida ali já que não conhecia nada daquele lugar.

Naya: Essa é a Isabel I, mais conhecida com a Rainha Virgem- ouviu a voz de Naya atrás de si. Lea olhava um retrato na parede, uma mulher séria com o rosto estampado no quadro a encarava- Para mim, ela é a maior monarca britânica de todos os tempos.

Lea: Já ouvi falar dela- Isabel tinha os olhos de vidro, como Cory. Para a moça, aquilo era aterrorizante- Algum parentesco entre vocês?

Naya: Gosto de falar que ela é a minha bisavó...Sinto orgulho disso- Lea observava a morena. Naya era totalmente diferente de todos daquela família, se a vissem, não acreditariam que ela era de sangue azul- Mas e você? Conte-me um pouco sobre a sua história.

Lea: Bom...sou filha do maior produtor de café da cidade, tenho dois irmãos, minha mãe morreu quando eu tinha nove anos...- a moça parou de falar. Se lembrar da mãe era difícil. Mrs. Sarfati era a melhor amiga de Lea, mas a filha infelizmente conhecera muito pouco dela.

Naya: Sinto muito Lea- a morena falou de um modo reconfortante- Tem algum talento:? Cantar, tocar algum instrumento, ou até mesmo costurar?

Lea: Não sei se tenho algum- falou rindo. Costurar não era bem um talento, a maioria das damas sabiam fazer isso- Minha mãe me ensinara a tocar piano e pintar...Mas eu não pratico há muito tempo, na verdade desde que ela morreu

Naya: Também sei tocar piano! Posso te ensinar a qualquer hora dessas- as duas já criavam certa intimidade. Lea ficara impressionada com o fato de uma moça como aquela, ainda não ter se casado

Naya contou sobre a história com o Príncipe da Espanha, arrancando belas gargalhadas da nova amiga. Também contara sobre Chord, mas não mostrou nenhum interesse sobre o garoto, já que, ainda estava a espera de um amor verdadeiro. Conversaram tanto, que já tomavam chá na sala da mansão. A lareira quente aquecia o lugar, e as duas pareciam velhas amigas que fofocavam sobre tudo a sua volta.

Naya: Então Lea...- ela deu um golo em seu chá, depois o colocou no colo- Acha que encontrou o amor verdadeiro?

Essa era uma boa pergunta. Lea não sabia o que era amor, não sabia o que ele poderia ser capaz de fazer a uma pessoa. A garota só sabia de uma coisa, nunca poderia senti-lo. Seu coração parecia estar lacrado, como se só batesse para sobreviver, igual a uma máquina. Ela não sentia prazer ao estar com algum rapaz, ao sentir algum toque ou até algum beijo.

Lea: Definitivamente não- Naya se assustou com a declaração- Cory não está nos padrões para amor verdadeiro

Naya: Essa é a primeira impressão, ele é uma pessoa adorável quando se conhece melhor- Lea estreitou os olhos. Conhecia Cory a um mês, e desde então ele não apresentou mudanças- Se bem que...Meu irmão mudou muito durante a viajem a Paris.

Lea: O que ele foi fazer em Paris?- perguntou bebendo o chá e enquanto isso, a morena ao seu lado continuava a história.

As duas moças conversavam tranquilamente na sala, mal elas sabiam que alguém as observava. Esse alguém ainda não esquecera a sua amada, ele era insistente quando queria mas o pai sempre o interrompia. Ele pensava na dama todas as noites, só que sabia que nunca poderia tê-la, ela era do irmão definitivamente. Mas o pior disso tudo, é que Cory não parecia se importar, como se aquela moça fosse só um objeto que ele teria de carregar pelo resto da vida.

Cory: Mark!- aquela voz o assustou. Era um sussurro mas mesmo assim ele pulou- O que faz aqui?

Mark: Eu que pergunto Doutor!- eles cochichavam para as moças na sala não ouvirem- É muito feio dar sustos nos outros

Cory: E é pior espionar damas conversando...Ainda mais quando uma delas é a minha esposa!

Mark sempre amara Lea. Sempre amaria. Mas aquelas palavras do irmão eram um insulto a ele, quando Cory quis se casar? E ainda mais com aquela garota? Era como provocação, o irmão sabia que Mark ainda era apaixonado por Lea, por isso fazia aquilo. Mas ele não se rebaixaria assim, era forte, não iria brigar.

Mark: Cory...Queria saber se ainda cumpre a minha promessa?- Agora eles andavam pelos corredores, cada um em seu canto- Sabe que quero ver Lea feliz

Cory: Ela está muito feliz, NÓS estamos felizes- ele dizia sem emoção alguma, nem fazia questão de falar com o irmão- Não sei porque pergunta

Mark: Eu ainda não vi vocês sorrindo um para o outro...

Cory: Sabe que eu não sou assim. Odeio romantismo- o rapaz parou de repente nervoso. Esse sempre foi um problema de Cory, se irritar facilmente- Sou realista, não gosto de iludir as pessoas com coisas que não existem

Mark: O que quer dizer com isso?- ele também se irritou- Não desconte esse seu nervosismo em Lea!

Cory: O que eu faço ou deixo de fazer é problema meu Mark! Saiba que Lea está muito bem e em breve espero ter um herdeiro e assim a família estará completa

A próxima visão foi de uma Mark paralisado. Filhos? Eles queriam ter filhos? Então isso quer dizer que as coisas estavam indo muito bem. Um alívio para ele que queria ver a sua amada ter um futuro próspero ao lado do marido. Já Cory, não era a mesma coisa desde a viajem, havia algo errado.

Mark: O que aconteceu para estar assim Cory?- perguntou- Veio diferente da França

Cory revirou os olhos. Odiava essas conversas, nunca chegavam a lugar nenhum. Fora que não queria tocar em Desirrè, ela havia terminado com ele e as coisas não estavam nada boas. Lembrou-se que já estava tarde, queria voltar para casa e talvez se divertir um pouco com a esposa. Cory saiu apressadamente do corredor, saindo para procurar por Lea.


	6. Chapter 6: Let me Love You

**Como prometido...**

Passaram-se uma semana. A família real voltou ao palácio de Kensigton mas pouca coisa mudara. Naya e Lea viraram amigas e Mark se destacava por sua simpatia. Cory era o mesmo, não recebera mais cartas, levava a esposa em alguns eventos e não dormia mais com ela. Eles ainda dividiam a mesma cama, mas cada um em seu canto.

Lea fingia dormir mais cedo e durante o dia, caminhava no Kesington Garden que fica no Royal Bourugh, onde ela morava. Ou seja, os dois não se tocavam, não se falavam e faziam da vida um do outro, resumindo, um inferno. As vezes, Lea se lembrava de Chord e suas chatices, mas sentia falta mesmo era de Dianna.

Lea: AI!- a garota reclamou de dor. Ela tomava banho, se enrolara na toalha e assim saiu.

Ainda era de manhã, o rei e a rainha nunca paravam em casa, Naya saíra e chamara a amiga que recusou, Mark cuidava dos negócios com o pai assim como Cory. Assim, ela estava definitivamente sozinha naquele lugar. Resolvera tomar um banho para lavar os cabelos, a banheira era espaçosa e ela tinha vontade de ficar lá por horas. Lea passou o seu perfume, penteou os cabelos mas ao abrir a caixinha de joias, uma lasquinha de vidro passou por seu dedo, machucando-a.

Lea: Demônios! Nunca olha o que faz né Lea?- a moça olhava o machucado. O que parecia simples, saía muito sangue, fora perfurado e precisava de um curativo urgentemente.

Ela parou para pensar. A única caixa de primeiros socorros ficava no escritório. No escritório de Cory. Lea não sabia por que, mas ficava lá. Talvez pelo fato dele sempre atrair acidentes. Soube que o marido já quebrara várias vezes o osso do braço ao tentar montar no cavalo. A moça era proibida de ir até lá, muito menos assim, só de toalha. Ela pensou, estava sozinha então, se fosse no escritório bem rapidinho, ninguém iria saber e o dedo pararia de arder. Ótimo, ideia perfeita.

E foi o que Lea fez, andou até lá, ainda sem se vestir devidamente só com as pontas dos pés. O escritório era diferente do que ela pensava, era imenso e tinha fotos de Cory com todas as idades possíveis, estavam todas estampadas na parede. Tinha uma ainda bebê, a garota ficou impressionada, ele era muito fofo no colo da mãe. Pegou a caixa , fez o curativo rapidamente e trancou o cômodo, voltando ao quarto.

Lea: AI!- ela gritou novamente, mas não foi de dor e sim, de susto. Lea trancou a porta de seu quarto só que ao se virar, uma figura alta estava ao lado da penteadeira olhando o estrago que ela fizera minutos atrás- C...Cory? O que faz aqui?

**Cory:** Eu tenho uma pergunta melhor a fazer...O que você fazia fora daqui? E ainda vestida desse jeito?- o rapaz cruzou os braços, aviso de que uma bela bronca viria

Lea: Perguntei primeiro- a moça falou rapidamente sem jeito, em resposta, Cory levantou a sobrancelha

**Cory:** Lea...Eu te dei ordens simples- ele se aproximou aos poucos- Por que insiste em me irritar?

Lea: Eu só fui cuidar do meu dedo, machuquei com o vidro e fui fazer o curativo, só isso- a expressão do rapaz melhorou, mas continuava sério- Achei que não iria se importar.

Cory: Só o dedo?- a moça assentiu. Sorte que não havia abrido as gavetas, se caso descobrisse sobre Desirrè, Cory viraria um bicho. E era melhor nem experimentar, ele não sabia controlar a ira- Deixe-me ver Chérie

A moça estendeu a mão e o marido a pegou delicadamente. Ele não segurou o riso, devido a pressa, Lea mal tinha feito direito. O gaze que cobria estava mal enrolado junto com o esparadrapo e dava para sentir só o cheiro de álcool. Cory conseguiu arrumá-lo, deixando a aparência bem melhor. Ele fazia com vontade, negando com a cabeça de vez em quando e rindo enquanto a esposa o observava com atenção. Ela o acompanhou, nunca percebeu que por trás daquela frieza, havia aquele rosto tão...Lindo. Cory estava sendo amoroso, como um verdadeiro marido.

Lea: Obrigada- disse por fim. Os dois, sentados na beira da cama, não conversavam. Lea, ainda de toalha e Cory, que estava somente com o colete e a camisa, agora arrumava as mangas da mesma- Estava horrível.

Cory: Sei que fez isso por causa do dedo mas não volte lá novamente- disse, com a voz baixa e sem grosseria. A moça assentiu, concordando sem problemas- Agora vá se trocar, sorte sua que ninguém a viu.

Lea: Sei ser discreta quando quero- ela se levantou da cama, só não percebeu os olhares do marido sobre seu corpo. Ele ficava fascinado, aquela mulher levaria qualquer um a loucura.

Lea abriu seu armário, deixou as joias de lado com medo de se machucar novamente. Pegou o vestido, as roupas de baixo juntamente com o espartilho e depois parou. O marido continuava lá, sem se mover. Como ela iria se trocar? Não dava para vestir um espartilho dentro de um banheiro.

Lea: Hum...Vai ficar aí?- perguntou sem jeito. Cory ergueu os ombros, continuando no mesmo lugar- Eu vou me trocar

Cory: E eu não sou o problema aqui, não me olhe como se fosse um- o marido insistiu fazendo a garota bufar de raiva.

Então seria assim, esses joguinhos idiotas. Sentia falta do cavalheiro de minutos atrás. Lea se virou derrotada e Cory sorriu malicioso atrás dela, estava na hora. Ele se levantou disfarçadamente, indo até a penteadeira e fingindo estar arrumando as joias por ali, mas pelo conto do olho, sem a garota ver, a espionava. Ela pegou uma espécie de calcinha e vestiu por baixo da toalha mesmo. Só que chegara a vez do espartilho, e não era tarefa fácil. Lea tirou o pano branco de si, empurrando o cabelo para o lado.

Cory, sem querer arregalou os olhos. Era perfeição demais para alguém só. Tudo bem, ela estava de costas, mas era de se admirar. E aquele pescoço a mostra? Merecia uma bela marca dele. A garota pegou o espartilho e começou a amarrar, só que uma pessoa só não era o suficiente. E ninguém melhor do que o marido para ajudar nessas horas, certo?

Cory: Precisa de ajuda Ma Chérie?- o rapaz a agarrou por trás, falando em seu ouvido. Lea nem percebera, assustando-se com isso e acabou arrepiando com a mão direita dele tocando parte da sua pele exposta.

Lea: Por que não?- respondeu. Ela se apoiou na penteadeira, deixando ele fazer o resto

Cory, se posicionou atrás, agarrando as cordas do espartilho. Ele sabia como amarrar, mas era melhor com arrancar. Suas mãos ágeis foram bem rápidas, só que seu corpo as vezes se aproximava do dela, em cada puxava que dava. Por causa da falta de ar, Lea dava uma pequena, bem minúscula, rebolada no momento do puxão e o marido já não aguentava mais. Aquela mulher o deixava louco, aquele pescoço exposto, ele sentido aquele perfume, o rebolado...Ele precisava dela agora.

Terminou de amarrar até a metade, observando a pele das costas dela. Podia desamarrar, mas seria melhor dar outro puxão, um bem forte, fazendo-a rebolar com vontade novamente. E foi assim que fez, puxou. E quando a pele dos dois estavam bem próximas, Cory beijou seu pescoço bem de leve, passando as mãos que tinham nas costas da esposa, para o redor da cintura.

Lea: Cory...-ela fechou os olhos- O que está fazendo?

Cory: Acha que é fácil para mim ver você assim? Queria fazer isso desde que te vi entrar naquela porta Chérie- pela primeira vez aquele apelido a fez arrepiar

Lea, se sentindo uma derrotada, não impediu. A respiração dele em seu pescoço, as mãos passeando por sua cintura e parte das coxas. Um leve aperto ali, e isso era o suficiente para fazer a garota rebolar. Aquilo colocava qualquer um louco, a pele dela era macia e quente, sem falar naquele perfume. Ela sentiu parte de seu espartilho afrouxar. As mãos do marido agora entravam por suas costas, tentando se livrar das últimas peças de roupa.

Lea: Cory...- ela falou como um sussurro ainda de olhos fechados.

Cory: Esqueci da quinta regra Chérie- a voz dele era sedutora do ouvido da garota- Sendo minha esposa, eu posso te ter a hora que quiser e no lugar que quiser, você me deve obediência lembra?

Lea mal prestara a atenção, ouvir a voz dele era muito bom. E aquele apelido? Não interessa do que significava, aquilo causava arrepios. Foi só perceber isso, que o marido a virou, tomando a boca dela com vontade. As mãos da garota agarravam os cabelos dele esquecendo do curativo que tinha ali e nisso, Cory a empurrou um pouquinho para se livrar do colete e da camisa.

Cory: E eu digo que quero você aqui e agora- avisou a beijando novamente.

Lea se inclinou para trás, tirando o espartilho com o rapaz a admirando, aquele corpo era esculpido por demônios. O que o rosto tinha de doce, angelical e inocente, o corpo não tinha. Isso fez com que ele a sentasse em seu colo, enquanto tomava o pescoço e os seios com urgência. A garota não deixou de gemer, aquela sensação era diferente.

Cory: Gosta disso Chérie?- disse atiçando ainda mais- Peça para que eu continue

Isso já era humilhação. Ela nunca pediria, seria como uma vitória ao marido, como se ela já tivesse se entregado. E ela não era assim, não se entregava fácil, aquilo era só prazer físico. Mas o que as palavras não mostravam, os gemidos traíam, e muito. Eles saíam com frequência a cada vez que o marido a tocava de algum modo.

Cory: Você é tão...Tão quente Chérie- ele a sentou na prateleira. Naquele momento, Lea já estava totalmente preparada para ele.

Ela passou a mão inocentemente pelo abdômen dele, como uma criança tentando descobrir algo. A garota descia até chegar nas calças, abrindo-a e deixando que ela tomasse o seu rumo até o chão. Lea estava quente, estava fervendo. Pela primeira vez queria aquilo e suas ações mostravam claramente isso, deixando o marido louco. Como uma pessoa tão pequena poderia fazer aquilo com ele?

Cory a levou em seu colo novamente, agora a empurrando contra a parede, deixando seus corpos ficarem bem próximos novamente. As últimas peças de roupas foram jogadas ao chão e agora só haviam os dois. Para o marido, Lea ainda era bem apertada e para isso, começou a brincar com a intimidade da garota. Com um dedo, ela gemeu baixo mas com dois, foi o suficiente para ele continuar fazendo a esposa bagunçar os seus cabelos.

Cory: Quem mandou ser tão apertada Chérie?

Lea: Eu...Preciso que...- ela nem precisou pedir, Cory já sabia o que era.

Foi de uma vez só, Lea soltou um grito baixo e uma sequência de gemidos. Os movimentos continuavam e os gemidos dos dois eram evidentes, um misturando com o outro. A garota era tão empressada na parede, que parecia que eles iriam parar do outro lado. Exaustos, agora eles tinham a respiração alta e Cory levou a esposa para a cama, deitando as seu lado. Em silêncio, os dois continuavam lá, abraçados e de olhos fechados.

XXXX: Me desculpe!- o rapaz disse imediatamente a moça morena

Chord andava tranquilamente pelas ruas do centro da cidade. Seu escritório era ali e ele resolvia algumas coisas para o pai, como, registrar o que entrava e saía e, controlava o número de trabalhadores na empresa. Afinal, um dia ele vai ser o herdeiro de tudo, precisava praticar. O rapaz, ao contrário do pai, era temido por todos. Chord dava punições severa aos que não cumpriam as regras ou tinham corpo mole no trabalho. Ele não admitia improdutividade. Mas pelo menos alguma coisa o salvava, a sua beleza.

Mr. Ovestreet era competido, não andava na rua despercebido. Damas e mais damas já mandaram cartas apaixonadas ao rapaz, só que ele as ignorava, jogava fora ou até queimava. Ele aproveitava no começo, iludira várias moças, as levava para a cama, tirando a virgindade de muitas, e no final, fugia antes que o pai da sua amante o pegasse. Algumas ficavam grávidas, só que Chord sempre recusava ser o pai. Ele cortou muito corações, mas ainda sim era um galã.

A sua maior amante foi Claire. Lady Campbell. Foi a que durou mais, um ano. Ela era perfeita, os cabelos negros e longos com leves cachos nas pontas. O vestido decotado marcando os seios fartos. O rosto branco, olhos castanhos sedutores e a boca numa linha reta. Chord cortejou a garota desde a primeira vez que a viu, mas ela era difícil, gostava de joguinhos. E isso o deixava louco. Ele tinha 18 anos e Claire, 25. Eles tinham uma ligação muito forte, só que Mr. Sarfati nunca aceitaria o casamento, a moça era bem mais velha. O casal resolveu fugir, a garota enfeitiçava Chord, ela o induziu. Claire fingia até estar grávida, ela faria qualquer coisa para ficar co o rapaz. Um dia antes da viajem, a envenenaram. Não se sabe como, mas ela morreu com veneno para rato.

Chord não aceitara que aquilo fosse um suicídio, ela nunca faria isso. Claire perdera os pais ainda bebê e fora maltratada durante a infância. Fugiu da casa dos pais adotivos e foi parar num bordel. Foi a única maneira de ganhar dinheiro e sobreviver. Lá, Claire foi conhecida como Lady Campbell e conheceu Chord em uma noite, ele era seu cliente. Mas para o rapaz, Claire era a melhor dali, a enchia de caprichos. Depois de sua morte, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo.

Naya: O que faz aqui Mr. Overstreet?- perguntou arrumando a saia do vestido.

Chord: Estava voltando para casa só que parece que o destino nos fez nos encontrarmos novamente- ele fez um dos seus melhores sorrisos, aquele que fazia qualquer uma arrepiar.

Naya: Foi só coincidência- ela riu debochando e voltou a andar

Na verdade, eles não esbarraram acidentalmente. Chord ficou encantado com Naya desde que a viu, ela lembrava muito a antiga Claire. A mesma voz, o mesmo andado e até os mesmos gotos. Claire adora vermelho. O rapaz queria aquela morena mais do que tudo. Naya era como um ímã, ele precisava dela. Então, ao vê-la ali passeando, resolvera "esbarrar" para poder puxar assunto.

Chord:Coincidência? Essa série de encontros são meio estranhos não acha?

Naya: Na verdade não- a morena parou na frente da joalheria. A que tinha o colar de rubi, mas ele não estava lá.

Chord: Procurando por isso?- ele estendeu uma caixa azul macia. A abriu revelando uma corrente com um coração fazendo os olhos da garota vidrarem no objeto- Percebi que se apaixonou por eles, não contive a vontade

Naya: Mas...Mas...- ela ficou paralisada, ele havia comprado um colar sem ao menos conhecê-la

Chord: Sem mas. Esse é um presente seu- ela tocou o colar e Chord logo o colocou em seu pescoço

Naya: Mas como poderei recompensar? Isso é muito!

Chord: Fico grato só em saber que te agradei, não será necessário fazer nada- Naya falou um "obrigada" fazendo o rapaz beijar-lhe a mão e logo depois voltar a andar mas parou voltando a atenção a moça- Você disse e queria retribuir...Se realmente quer, me dê o prazer de sua companhia em um jantar num belo restaurante inglês, o que a senhorita quiser. Só diga sim Lady Monteith e eu ficarei grato.

Chord a deixou lá estática. Ele havia a chamado para sair? E ela, deveria aceitar? Naya não tinha nem como falar, aquilo era impressionante. Era bom mas ao mesmo tempo assustador. Seria ali o amor? Ou talvez só atração? Ela deveria se entregar ou começar a fazer joguinhos?


	7. Chapter 7: Am I Ready For Love?

**Esse será o último de hoje, vou tentar colocar mais amanhã :)**

Capítulo 7: Am I Ready For Love?

Lea estava pensativa ao colocar o seu vestido. O que se passara a minutos atrás foi diferente de tudo o que ela já sentiu. Ela sentiu prazer, não foi obrigada como antes. Aquilo era impossível. Se pegou pensando no marido, ele não assustava mais, não como quando se casaram. A garota espantou os pensamentos, não devia estar pensando nele.

Cory: Está tudo bem Chérie?- aquela voz a fez assustar. Ele saía do banheiro agora, com os cabelos molhados e bagunçados e a toalha em uma das mãos secando-os.

Lea: Por que não estaria?- falou sem pensar. Ele entenderia como segundas intenções mas ela não tentou consertar

Cory: Você nem notou a minha presença quando saí do banheiro...Pensando no que?- ele estreitou os olhos, fazia isso sempre quando estava interessado em algo. Lea não respondeu nada, não devia satisfações ao marido.

Lea: Suas mãos me machucam, não consigo me tocar sem sentir dor...Só estava pensando nisso- a garota ajeitou os cabelos antes de girar o pé para sair do quarto. Cory só a observava, agarrando seu pulso logo depois.

Cory: Essas mãos te machucam Chérie?- Lea sentia o coração acelerar após aquele toque, mas não sabia o porque daquilo. O que estava acontecendo afinal?- Só que por incrível que pareça são ESSAS MÃOS que fizeram você se arrepiar a minutos atrás.

Ela o afastou imediatamente. Infelizmente viu um sorriso vitorioso se formar nos lábios do marido, ele pensava que tinha vencido. Mas ele estava vencendo, a garota tinha se entregado totalmente. Cory pegou sua camisa vestindo-a, e depois o colete. A esposa olhava aquele vulto que sorria a sua frente, sentiu seus olhos arderem e de repente, já soluçava. O marido fechou o riso e a encarou. Lea chorava, as mãos dela tentavam limpar as lágrimas que insistiam em sair.

Cory: L...Lea?- por um momento perguntou preocupado, não imaginara que aquela simples brincadeira poderia tocar assim, a moça- Você está chorando?

Lea: Me deixe em paz Cory! Eu não quero mais te ver!- a garota correu para fora do quarto. Aquelas malditas lágrimas insistiam em sair.

Cory ficou incrédulo. Ele não queria vê-la chorar, pensou até em ir atrás dela. "Não Cory, isso é só uma simples cena", pensou consigo mesmo. Lea voltaria a mesma minutos depois, mulheres tinham mania de manipular os homens assim. Seu sorriso do vitória voltou, ele havia conseguido, estava fazendo a vida dela um inferno. Assim ele poderia finalmente ter o que queria. Saiu do quarto tranquilamente e enquanto isso, Lea chegou ao lado de fora da mansão. Num canto bem isolado, onde ninguém a veria. E gritou. Gritou de ódio de si mesma.

A moça sentiu a claridade em seu rosto e fez uma careta ainda de olhos fechados. Percebeu que estava deitada e braços fortes a abraçava. Não sabia o que fazia ali, ela tinha que jantar com Chord, visitar criancinhas em um orfanato e …Não acreditava. Ela tinha saído com Mr. Overstreet, se lembrava muito bem disso.

Ela tinha a levado em um restaurante luxuoso no centro da cidade, eles conversaram, riram juntos e ele foi um cavalheiro. Mas Naya se encheu de champanhe, ela delirava, nem lembrava de suas próprias palavras. Reclamou de frio e Chord a acolheu, tentando resolver algo.

XXXX: Bom dia querida- uma voz sedutora falou. A moça percebeu estar deitada sobre o peito de alguém, abriu os olhos devagar e viu que estava sem as suas roupas, só com o lençol sobre si.

Naya: Ah Meu Deus!- se sentou rapidamente tentando se cobrir. Chord gargalhava colocando as mãos por trás da cabeça de deixando o seu abdômen definido a mostra.

Chord: Que foi? Vergonha de mim docinho?- aquilo não estava acontecendo. Lady Monteith tinha ido para a cama com Mr. Overstreet, e infelizmente, isso era um fato- Só saiba que não tem nada aí que eu não tenha tocado ou beijado.

Naya: O ...O que aconteceu? O que nós fizemos?- ela o olhava assustada

Chord: Sabia que você é tão irresistível...Você arrepiava só de eu chegar perto, e quando eu te beijei...- falou com um belo sorriso safado

Naya: Cala a boca Chord! Eu...Eu não acredito que fiz isso!

Chord: Já que temos certa intimidade agora, pode me chamar do que quiser docinho- ele acariciou o rosto dela- Você estava tão excitada ontem...

Naya: Não toque em mim seu...Seu SAFADO!- ela deu um tapa em sua mão- CACHORRO! Como pode fazer isso?

Chord: Não se faça de difícil querido- a garota se levantou da cama enrolada nos lençóis e Chord a seguiu, mas sem os panos.

Naya: Vai vestir uma roupa! Não me toque ou eu grito!- ela tampou os olhos com uma mão e com a outra, tentava se cobrir. Ninguém merece ver aquela criatura como veio ao mundo.

Chord: Que isso docinho, não há nada aqui que você não tenha visto- ele tentou se aproximar mas recebeu um belo tapa em seu rosto, um que deixou as marcas dos cinco dedos de Naya, bem perfeitinhos- AI! Mas que...

Chord não terminou a frase. Sua voz foi abafada pela batida da porta do banheiro. Sorriu, ele conseguiu o que queria. Naya se fazia de difícil mas era porque ela, no fundo, tinha gostado. O rapaz vestiu as roupas e deixou o quarto do simples motel, já que não havia muitos desses nessa época, riu feito um bobo, enquanto uma pessoa chorava descontroladamente ao sentir a água cair em seu corpo.

XXXX: Mrs. Monteith? É você?- uma voz doce a chamava. Lea ainda chorava isolada no jardim, ainda sentia nojo de si mesma.

Lea: Quem é? Perguntou secando as lágrimas. Pensava que aquele lugar era vazio, não gostava de ser interrompida.

Mark: Sou eu, Mark. O que faz aqui?- o rapaz surgiu do meio das rosas do jardim. Como estava no verão _(N/A: O tempo já passou um pouquinho viu gente?)_, fazia sol durante o dia e o rosto de Mark era iluminado pela claridade.

Lea: Eu é que te pergunto, como me achou?

Mark voltava do escritório. Como sempre, dava uma checada no local. Olhava para ver se tudo corria bem. Ele teve uma conversa séria com o pai hoje, era sobre casamento. O rapaz pediu para se casar, queria alguém ao seu lado. Mas Alfredo não parecia ouvir. De volta a casa, ouvira soluços de alguém e resolvera ver quem é. Até encontrar Lea no meio do jardim, com as mãos sobre o rosto.

Lea: Então quer se casar?- a moça perguntou depois de um longo tempo de conversa. Mark estava sentado ao seu lado na grama, agora vestindo só as calças, a camisa, o colete e os sapatos. O calor era de matar ali com aquele tanto de pano.

Mark: Não posso ficar sozinho pelo resto da vida, preciso de alguém- ele sorriu para a garota. E pensar que um dia ela seria a sua prometida- Preciso dar amor a alguém.

Lea o encarou. Ah se Cory fosse assim, ela se sentiria nas nuvens. Mark era tão amoroso, mal a conhecia e já a tratava como alguém especial. Ele a fazia rir em questão de segundos, coisa que o marido nunca conseguiria. Cory não tinha sentimentos.

Mark: Tudo bem Lea?- ele perguntou percebendo que a garota voltaria a chorar- Vo...Você não me contou porque chorava.

Lea: Não precisa se preocupar Mark, eu estou ótima- eles já tinham criado certa intimidade, por isso só se chamavam pelos primeiros nomes.

Mark secou uma lágrima que escorreu pelo rosto dela. Lea se lembrou das últimas horas, no momento em que ela estava com o marido, tudo parecia tão perfeito. Ele foi carinhoso por um minuto, por um minuto ele não a machucava, ela fez aquilo porque quis. Ela se virou para beijá-lo porque quis. Quando viu, Lea já chorava intensamente e sentiu os braços do amigo em volta de si.

Ela o abraçou de volta, não tinha saída. Mark perguntou novamente o motivo daquilo mas ficou sem resposta. E de repente entendera tudo, era ele. É óbvio, ele poderia ser a única razão. Sua Lea chorava por causa do idiota do seu irmão. Então ele fez o que o seu coração mandava, correu de volta a casa. Mesmo com os gritos da garota, ele seguiu o caminho. Andou com passos fortes até o escritório de Cory.

Mark: CORY!- gritou com a voz grossa dentro da mansão. Sem resposta, só o silêncio.

Voltou a andar. Subiu as escadas e avistou o escritório. Nem bateu na porta, não tinha paciência para fazer isso, se acertaria com o irmão depois. Agora ele queria era tirar satisfações, Lea estava sofrendo. Abriu a porta com força, Cory, sentado em sua mesa, tinha fotos e papeis sobre ela.

Mark: Mas o que foi...- sua voz ficou no ar. O irmão não teve tempo de guardar as fotos espalhadas.

Os dois não falaram mais nada. Cory, estático e nervoso, só olhava para Mark, que encarava o rosto da mulher na mesa do irmão. Na verdade, eram vários rostos, todos os mesmos. A feição delicada e angelical. Nas cartas, a caligrafia pequena e com belos traços. Quem era aquela mulher?

Mark: O que é isso Cory?- perguntou sem o olhar

Cory: O que faz aqui? Já disse para não entrar no meu escritório sem bater!- falou grosso. Se levantou da cadeira indo em direção a Mark imediatamente.


End file.
